Starlight/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Brambleclaw walks with Dustpelt and Thornclaw trailing behind him. He tries to convince himself that it doesn't bother him that Squirrelflight is not with them, and knows that feeding the Clan and getting to know the territory is more important than fretting over Squirrelflight's anger at him. Brambleclaw reflects that Squirrelflight wasn't mad about his connection with Tawnypelt, so he wonders why she would be angry over his friendship with his half-brother, Hawkfrost. Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Brambleclaw continue to venture until they reach a Twoleg path, realizing that this is the farthest they've traveled from camp. Brambleclaw mutters, saying he's not sure if he likes this, commenting that it looks too much like a Thunderpath. :Thornclaw replies that he doesn't think it could be, as there is no scent of Twolegs or monsters. Brambleclaw checks for himself, and realizes that Thornclaw is right. Brambleclaw guesses that it's an old Thunderpath, and maybe Twolegs let grass grow over it. Thornclaw wonders why they would do that, and Dustpelt replies because they're mouse-brains. He adds on that all Twolegs are mouse-brains. Brambleclaw continues to ponder over the existence of Twolegs in that area, and shakes it off, knowing that as long as there were none now, it wasn't important. After Dustpelt kills a vole, the cats are still hesitant to cross the path, the memories from the Twolegs destroying their former home too fresh in their mind. Dustpelt hisses, and Brambleclaw sees a Twoleg nest. Thornclaw asks what he wants to do. Brambleclaw thinks that he wants to turn back and run, but because he feels that his Clan needs to know everything about the new territory, he decides to take a look. :The exterior is very different from nests in Twolegplace, back in the old forest. The entire den is made of old, broken wood, and there are square holes in the wall that are empty. The inside is dark and quiet, full of shadows and confusing scents. Brambleclaw wants to leave, but he recalls Squirrelflight's possible words if she had seen him at this very moment: You never went inside! Are you a mouse or what? Brambleclaw orders his companions to stay where they are, but they do not obey him, and Brambleclaw reflects that they shouldn't, especially how he isn't deputy. In the Twoleg den, there are no signs of any Twolegs and the air is rich with prey scent. :Brambleclaw hears Thornclaw's paws on wood, and he turns around to see him with a mouse in his jaws. Dustpelt comments that this could be a useful place, provided the Twolegs do not return. Brambleclaw agrees silently, but he doesn't like the desolate feeling of the den, wondering why the Twolegs left it. Thornclaw twitches his tail towards a rising block of wood, asking if they want to go up there. Dustpelt refuses, saying that it doesn't look safe. Brambleclaw tells them that he'll take a quick look. He climbs up the wood, and sees a pigeon that briefly startles him. He scours the place, concluding that it is empty. He jumps back down to see Dustpelt with a mouse, and Thornclaw listening intently to what mind have been an animal in the wall. Brambleclaw states that they don't have time to hunt, and they depart the den. :Back at camp, Brambleclaw reports to Firestar what he and the others had found. Firestar asks if there were any signs of Twolegs, and Brambleclaw tells him that there weren't. He suggests that it is a good place for prey, and it might be useful in the future. Sandstorm adds that they could use it for shelter in the bad weather, or shelter if another fire ambushed the forest. Firestar praises the patrol, and Brambleclaw decides to go out again to hunt. Although it is very difficult, he asks Squirrelflight to come with him. Squirrelflight is silent for a while to the point in which Brambleclaw thinks she might agree, but she rises to her paws and says that she had promised to go with Ashfur and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw swallows, determined not to let Squirrelflight see how hurt he was. Firestar warns Brambleclaw to not go out again, as he had been working very hard. :He orders the young tom to eat and take a nap, stating that it's an order. He asks Brambleclaw if he wants one of his best warriors falling sick with exhaustion. Brambleclaw dips his head. He notices that Thornclaw had been watching the exchange when he picks up a vole, and Thornclaw twitches his ears towards Squirrelflight, asking if they had a quarrel. He wonders what Brambleclaw did. Brambleclaw grunts, saying StarClan knows. He thinks about how he doesn't want the entire Clan knowing about his argument with Squirrelflight, and he doesn't want them knowing why they argued in the first place. He wants Squirrelflight to see that he was completely loyal to his Clan, and cared for her more than ever. He thinks that he knows the answer, and the reason Squirrelflight doubted him every time she looked at him, she was thinking of another cat: Brambleclaw's treacherous father, Tigerstar. :Brambleclaw wakes up to see the ThunderClan cats clustering around Leafpaw and Sorreltail. Both of the cats look tired but very pleased, and Brambleclaw sees Leafpaw excitedly telling Firestar something. Brambleclaw asks Brightheart what's going on, and Brightheart replies that Leafpaw and Sorreltail had found the Moonpool. Brambleclaw is perplexed, asking what the Moonpool is. No cat answers his question, as they are eager to listen to Leafpaw's description. Brambleclaw squeezes forward to listen to what Leafpaw is saying. Leafpaw is describing the account of her journey to the Moonpool - talking about how they climbed the boundary to WindClan, traveling into the hills, until they found a stream with starshine so bright that they continued to follow it until it brought them to the Moonpool. :Leafpaw whispers that that is the new place where they must go to share tongues with StarClan. Brambleclaw closes his eyes, and sends a prayer of thanks to his ancestors, realizing that they had shown them a place that would replace the Moonstone. He knows that the Clans were really meant to be here, at the lake, and there was no need to embark on another dangerous journey to another home. Cinderpelt praises her apprentice, telling her that she did something very special and the Clans will remember it for many seasons. Leafpaw tells her mentor that the vision could've come to any cat, and Firestar points out that it came to her. He thanks both of them, looking at Sorreltail. :Cinderpelt adds briskly that tomorrow night is the half-moon, and they must send a message to the other medicine cats so they may know to meet at the Moonpool. Leafpaw offers to go, and Firestar tells her that she traveled far enough for one day - that she can't afford to go around the entire lake as well. Cinderpelt agrees that it is too far for one cat if they are to meet in time. Cinderpelt asks Firestar if she can bring the word to ShadowClan and RiverClan, and if Leafpaw can go to WindClan after she rests. Firestar nods, but asks Cinderpelt if she needs to go, saying that he can send a warrior instead. :Cinderpelt shakes her head, telling him that this is news that must be received from a medicine cat. Firestar tells her that he wants two warriors to go with her, reminding them that all the Clans are very sensitive about their new boundaries. Brambleclaw initally offers to go, wanting to see the message being delivered to Littlecloud and Mothwing to prove that this was the place they needed to settle in. Firestar accepts his offer, ordering Sandstorm to go with him as well. Brambleclaw looks at Squirrelflight, to see her chattering excitedly with Leafpaw. Squirrelflight does not stop to look at him, and Brambleclaw has no time to speak to her. Brambleclaw realizes that he must make this part of the journey alone. Characters Major }} Minor *Thornclaw *Firestar *Sandstorm *Squirrelflight *Leafpaw *Sorreltail *Brightheart *Cinderpelt }} Mentioned *Hawkfrost *Ashfur *Spiderleg *Tigerstar *Littlecloud *Mothwing }} Notes and references Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Starlight